1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved connection for the handle of a shovel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a presently available quick connection apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,361, issued to K. J. Spear on Dec. 11, 2001. This patent describes a tool with a removable handle. The tool includes a handle having a lug 24, within a socket. The lug defines a plurality of outwardly facing teeth dimensioned and configured to engage inwardly facing teeth within the socket. Both the lug and the socket are made from flexible material, permitting the teeth to move out of each other""s way during insertion of the handle into the socket, and then to engage each other to prevent removal of the handle.
Although the above-described quick connect apparatus has proven to be satisfactory, there remains a desire for a quick connect apparatus providing an even more secure connection and greater flexibility in tolerances, which would both simplify manufacturing and ensure the durability of the resulting tool.
The present invention provides an improved quick connect assembly for connecting the handle of a tool, for example, a shovel such as a snow shovel, to the tool itself. The quick connect assembly includes a male component for mounting on the handle, and a female component for mounting on the tool.
The male component is preferably an elongated piece, structured for mounting at the lower end of the handle of a shovel. The male component includes a top end and a bottom end, connected by a central portion. The top portion and bottom portion each preferably define an aperture, for receiving a screw or bolt for securing the male component to a handle. The bottom surface of the male component is structured to fit against the handle, and will therefore preferably be concave, with the concave surface defining a radius substantially equal to that of the handle. The tip of the bottom portion may be tapered. A pair of arms extend upward and slightly outward from the bottom portion, adjacent to the central portion. Each of these arms defines outward facing teeth, for engaging corresponding teeth within the female connection portion, described below.
The female connection portion includes a sleeve having an open top end, and a bottom end which may be closed. The interior of the sleeve is dimensioned and configured to receive both the handle and the male component secured to the handle. The inside of the sleeve will therefore have a substantially cylindrical portion for receiving the handle, and a connection portion for receiving the male components. Two of the vertical walls within the connection portion include inward facing teeth, dimensioned and configured to engage the outward facing teeth on the arms of the male portion. The female portion may define an opening within the top of the connector receiving portion, thereby permitting access to the arms of the male connector portion, permitting the handle to be released from the shovel if desired. Additional means for securing the handle to the shovel may be provided in the form of an aperture for receiving a bolt or screw passing through the female connection portion and into the handle.
During manufacture of the shovel, the female connection portion will be secured to the shovel itself, and the male connection portion will be secured to the handle. The shovel may then be shipped to its final destination with its handle removed, thereby increasing the number of shovels that may be shipped within the same size package. Once shipment is complete, the handle may be inserted into the shovel, at which point the arms on the male connection portion will be pushed inward against their outward bias by the female connection portion, until insertion is complete, at which point the teeth on these arms will engage the corresponding teeth within the female connection portion. The handle will now be secured within the shovel, and may be further secured by passing a screw or bolt through the female connection portion and into the handle. If desired, the handle may be released from the shovel by reaching into the opening within the female connection portion with an appropriate tool, pushing the arms of the male connection portion inward, and then removing the handle.